DTV
DTV is a all of them with disco, oldies, rock & roll, and r&b from the 50's, 60's and 70's music. DTV Contains the following songs (complete list) *'The American Breed:' Bend Me, Shape Me *'The Ames Brothers:' Rag Mop *'The Andrews Sisters:' Hold Tight (Want Some Seafood, Mama) *'The Andrews Sisters:' Straighten Up and Fly Right *'The Andrews Sisters:' Winter Wonderland *'The Angels:' My Boyfriend's Back *'Anne Murray:' Daydream Believer *'Anne Murray:' Hey Baby! *'Anne Murray:' Snowbird *'Annette Funicello:' Pineapple Princess *'Annette Funicello:' Tall Paul *'Aretha Franklin:' Think *'Aretha Franklin:' Respect *'Bachman-Turner Overdrive:' Taking Care of Business *'Barrett Strong:' Money (That's What I Want) *'Bay City Rollers:' I Only Want to Be With You *'The Beach Boys:' Dance, Dance, Dance *'The Beach Boys:' When I Grow Up (To Be a Man) *'The Beach Boys:' Catch a Wave *'The Beach Boys:' I Get Around *'The Beach Boys:' Be True to Your School *'The Beach Boys:' California Girls *'The Beach Boys:' Good Vibrations *'The Beach Boys:' The Man With All the Toys *'The Beach Boys:' Papa Oom Mow Mow *'Beethoven:' Piano Concerto No. 5 *'Beethoven:' Symphony No. 5 *'Betty Hutton:' Doctor, Lawyer, Indian Chief *'Big Joe Turner:' Shake, Rattle & Roll *'Bill Haley & His Comets:' Rock Around the Clock *'Bill Haley & His Comets:' See You Later, Alligator *'Billy Preston:' Nothing from Nothing *'Billy Preston:' Will it Go Round in Circles? *'Bizet:' Habanera (from 'Carmen') *'The Blasters:' I'm Shakin' *'The Blues Brothers:' Flip, Flop and Fly *'Bobby Darin:' Beyond the Sea *'Bobby Darin:' Lazy River *'Bobby Darin:' Splish Splash *'Bobby Darin:' What'd I Say? *'Bobby Day:' Rockin' Robin *'Bobby Freeman:' Do You Wanna Dance *'Bobby Helms:' Jingle Bell Rock *'Bobby Lewis:' Tossin' and Turnin' *'Bobby Vee:' Devil or Angel *'The Box Tops:' The Letter *'Brahms:' Hungarian Dance No. 5 *'Brenda Lee:' Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree *'Burl Ives:' Lavender Blue (Dilly, Dilly) *'Burning Sensations:' Belly of the Whale *'The Bus Boys:' American Worker *'The Cadets:' Stranded in the Jungle *'The Cars:' Shake It Up *'The Chords:' Sh-Boom (Life Could Be a Dream) *'Chris Kenner:' I Like It Like That, Pt. 1 *'Chuck Berry:' Johnny B. Goode *'Chuck Berry:' Rock & Roll Music *'Clarence Carter:' Too Weak to Fight *'The Clovers:' Love Potion #9 *'The Coasters:' Charlie Brown *'The Coasters:' Down in Mexico *'The Coasters:' Poison Ivy *'The Coasters:' Yakety Yak *'The Danleers:' One Summer Night *'Danny & the Juniors:' At the Hop *'David Bowie:' Let's Dance *'DeBarge:' Rhythm Of The Night *'Dee Clark:' Raindrops *'Dee Dee Sharp:' Do the Bird *'Dee Dee Sharp:' Mashed Potato Time *'The Diamonds:' Little Darlin' *'Dino, Desi & Billy:' I'm a Fool *'The Doobie Brothers:' It Keeps You Runnin' *'The Doobie Brothers:' Listen to the Music *'Doris Troy:' Just One Look *'The Dovells:' You Can't Sit Down *'The Drifters:' Some Kind of Wonderful *'The Drifters:' On Broadway *'The Drifters:' Saturday Night at the Movies *'The Drifters:' Save the Last Dance for Me *'The Drifters:' There Goes My Baby *'The Drifters:' Up On The Roof *'Duke Ellington:' Take the 'A' Train *'Duran Duran:' Hungry Like the Wolf *'Earth, Wind & Fire and The Emotions:' Boogie Wonderland *'The El Dorados:' At My Front Door *'Ella Mae Morse:' Blacksmith Blues *'Elton John:' Crocodile Rock *'Elvis Presley:' Stuck on You *'Elvis Presley:' Hound Dog *'Elvis Presley:' All Shook Up *'Elvis Presley:' G.I. Blues *'The Everly Brothers:' Temptation *'Faron Young:' Country Girl *'Fats Domino:' Blueberry Hill *'Fats Domino:' I'm Walking *'The Five Americans:' Western Union *'The Four Tops:' Reach Out - I'll Be There *'The Four Tops:' Ain't No Woman (Like The One I Got) *'The Four Tops:' I Can't Help Myself (Sugar Pie Honey Bunch) *'Freddy Cannon:' Palisades Park *'Gene Chandler:' Duke of Earl *'Gene Chandler:' You Threw A Lucky Punch *'Gene Vincent:' Be-Bop-A-Lula *'Gladys Knight & the Pips:' Friendship Train *'Gladys Knight & the Pips:' I Heard It Through the Grapevine *'Glen Campbell:' Country Boy (You've Got Your Feet in L.A.) *'Glen Campbell:' Southern Nights *'Grand Funk Railroad:' The Loco-Motion *'Hall & Oates:' Kiss on My List *'Hall & Oates:' Private Eyes *'Huey Lewis and The News:' The Heart of Rock & Roll *'Jackie Wilson:' Lonely Teardrops *'Jackie Wilson:' (Your Love Keeps Lifting Me) Higher and Higher *'The Jackson 5:' Dancing Machine *'James & Bobby Purify:' I'm Your Puppet *'James & Bobby Purify:' Shake a Tail Feather *'Jan and Dean:' Surf City *'Jerry Lee Lewis:' Whole Lotta Shakin' Going On *'Jimmy Cliff:' Wonderful World, Beautiful People *'Jimmy Cliff:' You Can Get It If You Really Want *'Jimmy Hughes:' Neighbor (Tend to Your Business) *'Jo Stafford and Johnny Mercer & The Pied Pipers:' Candy *'Joanie Sommers:' Johnny Get Angry *'Joey Dee:' Peppermint Twist *'Joey Dee:' Shout *'Johnny Burnette:' Dreamin' *'Johnny Otis Show:' Willie and the Hand Jive *'Johnny Tillotson:' Poetry in Motion *'Juice Newton:' Love's Been a Little Bit Hard on Me *'Juice Newton:' Angel of the Morning *'Juice Newton:' Queen Of Hearts *'Juice Newton:' Shot Full of Love *'Kay Starr:' Side By Side *'Kenny Loggins:' Footloose *'Kool & the Gang:' Celebration *'Korsakov:' The Flight of the Bumblebee *'LaVern Baker:' Jim Dandy *'Leapy Lee:' Little Arrows *'Lena Horne:' Stormy Weather *'Leo Sayer:' Long Tall Glasses *'Leo Sayer:' You Make Me Feel Like Dancing *'Lipps, Inc.:' Funkytown *'Little Richard:' Tutti Frutti *'Little Richard:' Long Tall Sally *'Lloyd Price:' (You've Got) Personality *'Louis Armstrong:' High Society *'Louis Armstrong:' On the Sunny Side of the Street *'Louis Prima and Keely Smith:' I've Got You Under My Skin *'Louis Prima and Keely Smith:' That Old Black Magic *'The Mamas & the Papas:' California Dreamin' *'The Mamas & the Papas:' Go Where You Wanna Go *'The Mamas & the Papas:' I Saw Her Again Last Night *'The Mamas & the Papas:' Dedicated to the One I Love *'The Marcels:' Blue Moon *'Martha and the Vandellas:' Dancing in the Street *'The Marvellettes:' Don't Mess with Bill *'The Marvellettes:' Too Many Fish in the Sea *'The Marvelettes:' The Hunter Gets Captured by the Game *'Marvin Gaye:' Can I Get a Witness *'Marvin Gaye:' Pride and Joy *'Marvin Gaye & Kim Weston:' It Takes Two *'Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell:' Ain't No Mountain High Enough *'Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell:' If I Could Build My Whole World Around You *'Mary Wells:' Two Lovers *'Maxine Nightingale:' Right Back to Where We Started From *'Michael Jackson:' Beat It *'Michael Sembello:' Automatic Man *'The Mills Brothers:' Glow Worm *'The Monotones:' Book of Love *'Otis Redding:' Try a Little Tenderness *'Otis Redding with Carla Thomas:' Tramp *'Pablo Cruise:' What You Gonna Do (When She Says Goodbye) *'Patti Page:' How Much Is That Doggie in the Window? *'Peggy Lee:' All Right, OK, You Win *'The Pointer Sisters:' Neutron Dance *'Rare Earth:' I Just Want to Celebrate *'The Rascals:' Groovin' *'Ray Charles:' Hit The Road, Jack *'The Rays:' Silhouettes *'The Reflections:' (Just Like) Romeo and Juliet *'Richard Thompson:' Two Left Feet *'Ringo Starr:' Oh My My *'Roger Miller:' King Of The Road *'The Ronettes:' Sleigh Ride *'Ronny & The Daytonas:' G.T.O. *'Rosco Gordon:' Just a Little Bit *'Rose Royce:' Car Wash *'The Routers:' Let's Go *'Rufus Thomas:' Walking the Dog *'Ruth Brown:' This Little Girl's Gone Rockin' *'Sandy Nelson:' Teen Beat *'Shades of Blue:' Oh How Happy *'Sheb Wooley:' The Purple People Eater *'The Shirelles:' Mama Said *'Shostakovich:' Waltz No. 2 *'The Silhouettes:' Get A Job *'Sister Sledge:' We Are Family *'The Skyliners:' Pennies From Heaven *'Smokey Robinson and the Miracles:' Mickey's Monkey *'Smokey Robinson and the Miracles:' You Really Got a Hold On Me *'Smokey Robinson and the Miracles:' Shop Around *'The Spaniels:' Automobiles *'Spike Jones and His City Slickers:' The Blue Danube *'Spike Jones and His City Slickers:' Holiday for Strings *'Steve Miller Band:' Abracadabra *'Steve Winwood:' While You See a Chance *'Stevie Wonder:' Uptight (Everything's Alright) *'Stevie Wonder:' I Was Made to Love Her *'Stevie Wonder:' Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I'm Yours) *'Stevie Wonder:' For Once in My Life *'Stevie Wonder:' My Cherie Amour *'Stevie Wonder:' Castles in the Sand *'Stevie Wonder:' Hey, Harmonica Man *'Stevie Wonder:' A Place in the Sun *'Stevie Wonder:' Fingertips, Part 1 *'Stevie Wonder:' Travelin' Man *'Strauss:' Trisch Trasch Polka *'The Supremes:' You Keep Me Hangin' On *'The Supremes:' Stop! In the Name of Love *'The Supremes:' Baby Love *'The Supremes:' Nothing But Heartaches *'The Supremes:' Love Is Like an Itching in My Heart *'Tchaikovsky:' 1812 Overture *'Tchaikovsky:' Piano Concerto No. 1 *'Tchaikovsky:' Violin Concerto in D *'The Temptations:' Just My Imagination (Running Away with Me) *'The Temptations:' Ain't Too Proud to Beg *'The Temptations:' It's Summer *'The Temptations:' My Girl *'Tennessee Ernie Ford:' Sixteen Tons *'Tom Jones:' It's Not Unusual *'Tom Petty and The Heartbreakers:' Don't Do Me Like That *'Tommy Dorsey:' The Music Goes Round and Round *'Tommy Roe:' Dizzy *'The Turtles:' Happy Together *'The Turtles:' You Showed Me *'The Videos:' Trickle, Trickle *'Vivaldi:' Storm *'The Vogues:' Magic Town *'Wilson Pickett:' Mustang Sally *'Wilson Pickett:' Funky Broadway *'Wilson Pickett:' Land of 1,000 Dances *'Yes:' Owner of a Lonely Heart Gallery DTV_promotional_image.png|Promotional image Dtv_press_photo.jpg|Press photo Dtv_ad.jpg|Print advertisement for DTV home video releases DTV_Music_Video.jpg Dtv-title.jpg Dtv_straighten_up_fly_right_title.jpg Dtv_daydream_believer_title.jpg Dtv_snowbird_title.jpg Dtv_good_vibrations.jpg Dtv_man_with_toys_title.jpg Dtv_symphony_5.jpg Dtv_shake_rattle_&_roll.jpg Dtv_rock_around_the_clock.jpg Dtv_habanera_carmen.jpg Dtv_i'm_shakin'.jpg Dtv_flip_flop_fly_title.jpg Dtv_splish_splash.jpg Dtv_rockin'_robin.jpg Dtv_jingle_bell_rock_title.jpg Dtv_rockin_around_xmas_tree_title.jpg Dtv_sh-boom.jpg Dtv_i_like_it_like_that.jpg Dtv_love_potion.jpg Dtv_rhythm_of_the_night.jpg Dtv_listen_to_the_music.jpg Dtv_on_broadway.jpg Dtv_saturday_night_at_the_movies.jpg Dtv_western_union_title.jpg Dtv_palisades_park.jpg Dtv_heart_of_rock_&_roll.jpg Dtv_lucky_punch.jpg Dtv_neighbor.jpg Dtv_shot_full_of_love_title.jpg Dtv_long_tall_glasses.jpg Dtv_sunny_side_of_street_title.jpg Dtv_got_you_under_skin_title.jpg Dtv_automatic_man_title.jpg Dtv_glow_worm.jpg Dtv_shop_around_title.jpg Dtv_groovin'.jpg Dtv_hit_the_road_jack_title.jpg Dtv_oh_my_my.jpg Dtv_girl's_gone_rockin_title.jpg Dtv_teen_beat_title.jpg Dtv_automobiles_title.jpg Dtv_see_a_chance_title.jpg Dtv_love_is_an_itching.jpg Dtv_it's_summer.jpg Dtv_it's_not_unusual_title.jpg Dtv_land_of_1000_dances_title.jpg Dtv_davy_crockett_title.jpg Dtv_zip-a-dee-doo-dah_title.jpg Dtv_splashdance_title.jpg Dtv_step_in_time.jpg Dtv_ugly_bug_ball_title.jpg Videos DTV Anne Murray - Daydream Believer DTV Big Joe Turner - Shake, Rattle & Roll The Disney Channel - DTV Rhythm of the Night by DeBarge DTV The Drifters - On Broadway DTV Freddy Cannon - Palisades Park DTV Huey Lewis and the News - The Heart of Rock & Roll DTV Jimmy Hughes - Neighbor (Tend to Your Business) DTV Michael Sembello - Automatic Man DTV Wilson Pickett - Land of 1000 Dances Category:DTV Category:DTV Music Videos Category:Shows